


Stripes

by WeSayNosoro



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, HBD CHIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: A peaceful birthday morning on the rooftop.





	Stripes

Chika stands on the rooftop, leaning over the wall. Pinned to her uniform is a massive orange badge that she received from Shiitake (assisted by her sisters) which reads "Happy 18th birthday!" It's warm today, but there's still a slight breeze that lifts her hair and makes the leaves on the trees below rustle.

It's... quieter than it was last year. Mari isn't around to blast heavy metal tunes that makes Dia shout at her to be quiet, and Kanan isn't in competition with You and Chika to see who can keep dancing the longest.

It makes Chika melancholic, and so she stands here, watching the town gradually get more lively as the morning begins.

She hears footsteps behind her that she recognises all too well.

"Happy birthday, Chika-chan."

You slowly walks behind Chika and wraps her arms around her waist, squeezing her tightly.

"Thanks, You-chan," Chika replies, the corners of her mouth turning up in a smile.

You frowns. "Are you okay? You seem kinda... upset."

"No, no, I'm fine! It's just..."

"Just...?" You prompts.

Chika turns around to look at her girlfriend. She looks beautiful as ever in the light blue and grey school uniform that matches perfectly with her sparkling eyes and hair, and Chika resists the urge to kiss her right there. "Just that I miss Kanan-chan, Mari-chan and Dia-chan. The party we had with them last year was amazing."

"Ahh..." You hums, thinking back to that day. Her eyes wander to Chika's neck, where her necklace hides underneath her uniform. There's the slightest shine of silver peeking out from there.

Noticing this, Chika reaches underneath her uniform shirt and pulls out the necklace, letting it stay on top. The mikan charm shimmers in the light. "I still wear this all the time."

"Me too," You says, bringing out her own blue necklace from beneath her shirt. "I've got a little present for you here."

"Hm?" Chika blinks. You isn't holding anything, so it can't be anything large.

You grins, and she reaches inside her skirt pocket, pulling out a shiny ribbon with orange and blue stripes on it.

"Is that-?" Chika begins.

"Yep."

With a swift moment of her hand, You unties Chika's yellow ribbon that keeps her braid tidy. She makes quick work of tying the new ribbon in, and pats Chika's hair when she's done.

"Whaddya think?" You asks triumphantly.

Chika stares at it in awe. "It's... perfect."

Suddenly, all the emotions come rushing through Chika at once. Her eyes fill up with tears, and she leaps onto You, bringing her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"What did I even do to deserve you?" she whispers into You's shoulder, who laughs quietly.

"I could say the same about you."

They stay like that until the bell rings and they know they'll have to go down to class soon or they'll be late. They part, and You keeps her hands on Chika's shoulders.

"The day's only just begun, right? We'll have a party with everyone after school." You gives Chika a quick kiss on the cheek, and links a hand with Chika's before heading down to class together.

As they walk down the stairs, You offhandedly states, "I heard Mari-chan is gonna bring some really cool songs. I can't wait to see how Dia-chan reacts."

Chika stops. "Wait, do you mean-?"

You nods excitedly before putting a finger to her lips with a wink. Before Chika can start crying all over again, You runs down the corridor towards the classroom. "Race you there!"

With a quick swipe of her wet eyes, Chika grins, running after her girlfriend, their laughs echoing throughout the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super quick and short drabble for Chika’s birthday!!!! I love her so so so so much! I actually impulse scouted the first step of her box on jp and got summer beach Chika so yeahh I’m really happy. Also I love chikayou, did you know that yet
> 
> Also, I kinda just made up a description for their new school uniforms on the spot as we don’t know what they look like yet. At least that gives me more room to be creative with them hahah


End file.
